The Mountain and the Moor
by Acornleap of MoonClan
Summary: Farther south than any creature dare venture, there lies the promised lands. Guarded by day by the Great Trailblazer, and scorned at night by the wicked Kilech. It is here that the two packs, both the north and the south, compete to survive. But something is different. Since when has the son of an alpha become an omega? It will be up to Hawthorn to save the packs once and for all.
1. Prologue

**Hope you guys enjoy this story! It is a bit far from the warriors structure, but it is based off of the books.**

Prologue

Hawthorn padded out of the den, his muscles aching. He watched his father, Mahogany, sitting whispering with Cedar. Cedar was old enough to be the eldest elder, not going to live much longer. Hawthorn would be honored to be the Beta, but of course his perfect brother Dust was next in line.

"Northern Packmates! Time for hunting!" Mahogany barked.

Hawthorn waited as his Packmates streamed out of the den. Frost eagerly attempted to join them, but Hawthorn nosed her back. "You know you can't hunt."

Frost sighed as she glanced at her swollen belly. Hawthorn padded after Snake, the lead warrior. "So, who do you think will be the new lead scout?"

"I'm not sure yet, but the Omegas are plotting something." Snake growled.

Hawthorn sighed, and dropped back to the small group of Omegas. Out of them, his younger brother, Runt, stood out. He had a scrawny white pelt, but he carried the emblem of the Alpha family upon his head: a black stripe reaching down to his nose. Runt straightened as his brother came into view, but the white wolf kept his head lowered. "Greetings my brother." Hawthorn murmured.

"Greetings my lord." Runt whispered, his shame weighing over him like a stone.

Hawthorn nudged his brother affectionately, and continued with the patrol. "Oak, come forward." Mahogany barked.

Oak stepped forward, "Your grace?"

"Since Pine died, we have been without a Lead Scout. I am placing you as temporary Lead Scout." Mahogany nodded at the younger wolf.

Oak bowed his head, and excitedly took his place beside the other group leaders. As they neared the plains, Stray nodded, "Your grace, caribou tracks!"

Mahogany glanced at the muddy ground, and nodded at Oak. The lead scout flicked his tail, and the scouts scuttled after the tracks. Hawthorn glanced upwards. The sun had barely risen, staining the sky blue and orange.

Cedar snapped, "Alert!"

The pack glanced expectantly towards the trail, where a wolf was coming into view. It was Clover. She had a fat vole in her jaws, and her eyes were glittering. Setting down her catch, she growled, "Oak spotted the herd, moving south."

"Let's hope they don't move _all_ the way south." Mahogany growled, "Snake! Your group is up."

Snake nodded, and led the hunters after Clover. Hawthorn sighed. He was trained to be a warrior, but his father commissioned him to join the Sentinels. Hawthorn watched Runt sadly. His brother's head was bowed, like that of a servant. Hawthorn padded up to his father, and murmured, "Perhaps you should give Runt and the others a chance to prove themselves!"

Mahogany glared at him, and snarled, "You've always been too soft, that's why Dust is next in line." The Alpha tilted his head, "Yet you speak words of fairness. Omegas, now is your chance to prove yourselves. Go and hunt with the others."

Runt's head shot up, and he eagerly led the others after the tracks Snake's party had left. Mahogany muttered, "They'll fail. You know that don't you Hawthorn."

Hawthorn closed his eyes, and nodded slowly. He always protected his little brother, defended him inevitably. He knew Runt was hopeless, every wolf knew, but he was never trained to hunt or fight. Hawthorn sighed, and settled down to wait.

Hawthorn pricked his ears expectantly, as the hunting party came into view. The scouts were carrying mice and small birds, while the hunters had gathered two caribou. However, the Omegas had little to offer. Ruby carried a stoat, while Ash brandished a Trout. Only Runt sat with a pair of caribou bones, enough to feed only a teething pup. Mahogany eyed Runt's catch with disgust, and growled, "Good hunt Scouts, Hunters. Omegas…most of you did well."

The patrol set off for home, Runt hanging his head in shame. Hawthorn murmured, "There are better kills closer to home, see if you can catch a vole or something. Runt brightened, and set off. "Where's _he_ going?" Dust demanded.

"Hunting. He wants to get a vole." Hawthorn flashed right back at his brother.

It was only a few moments later, when a warning howl could be heard. "It sounds like an alarm!" Cedar rasped.

All heads turned to the Alpha. Mahogany shifted uncomfortably for a moment, before ordering, "Desert, lead your group towards the howl. Do not attack unless provoked."

Desert nodded, and the brute led his groupmates off. Hawthorn felt fear creep over him; they were headed for the border. Suddenly, another howl broke the silence, this one more desperate. "On your guard!" Mahogany barked, before loping after the Warriors' tracks, his pack following him.

Hawthorn felt blood roaring in his ears, as he raced alongside his Packmates, the distant howling growing louder. At the crest of the hill, Mahogany stopped the patrol.

Just in front of them, a fearful sight met their eyes. Runt and the other warriors were locked in battle with members of the Southern pack, blood staining the ground. Mahogany barked, "Stop this madness!"

The fight abruptly halted, Mahogany continuing, "What is the meaning of this?"

Suddenly, out of the moorlands prowled Acorn, the proud leader of the southerners. His glittering green eyes caught the attention of Hawthorn. One eye was cloudier than the other. _He's half blind,_ Hawthorn realized. Acorn barked, "You northerners have always had the best hunting grounds. You never go to sleep hungry, unlike us. Every night, my lead hunter returns with a worse excuse than before, and our mothers would rather smother their pups than watch them starve to death! I watched three of my pups die, and four of my Packmates collapse from exhaustion. And so what is the meaning of this? This is for my only remaining son."

Hawthorn glanced about the faces of the southerners. All looked solemn, and Hawthorn recognized the Alpha female Briar staring desperately at the fresh-kill blood covering the faces of the hunters. Acorn snapped his fangs, and licked his muzzle before charging forth with his pack, scouts, hunters, and warriors alike all fighting. Hawthorn braced himself, before slamming into the battle with his pack.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Trailblazer

Hawthorn padded back into the Live-cave, and yawned. He still bore the scars of the previous battle on his muzzle and ears, but most of his scars were healed. He sighed sadly as he remembered the bravery, and yet sacrifice of Fox. The young brute had been a strong and worthy fighter, but had been bitten by Killer. "What's with the sad face little brother?" Whined Dust as he trotted up.

Hawthorn sighed, "I'm just remembering Fox…"

Rolling his eyes, Dust sighed, "C'mon Hawthorn, that was three months ago! You should be focusing on your pups now."

Hawthorn slowly nodded in agreement. He was pleased by his five new pups; Fighter, Venus, Light, Crag, and Cloud. Frost had always been a very strong fae, but she practically melted at the sight of her first litter. Hawthorn agreed, "Yes, I'm heading over there now. Where's father?"

Dust snorted, "Out hunting with Cedar, _again._ I wouldn't be surprised if Cedar birthed our siblings in a few months!"

"You'd be no more surprised if _I_ birthed them, now you should probably sort out your argument with Saturn." Growled Hawthorn playfully.

Dust swatted his brother with his tail, and padded away brightly. Hawthorn rumbled slightly, and slipped into the Pup-den. The small crevice was already home to eight pups, three of which were awake and play fighting. Scorch raced up to Hawthorn, and yipped, "Father says that if you ever become Alpha, I get to be your Beta!"

"Well we'll see." Snorted Hawthorn.

Frost was curled around five nursing pups, none yet had opened their eyes. "So, who do you think will be the first to blink? I'm placing my bet on Fighter, after all he was the first-born!" Explained Flower from close by.

Blizzard agreed, "Of course your grace! Fighter I'm sure will be first, after all, his name shows how strong he is!"

Flower rolled her eyes as Blizzard paused to itch herself, and the Alpha female yawned, "Hawthorn, why don't you take Scorch, Moon, and Red to be told a story from the elders?"

Hawthorn sighed, and flicked his tail at the pups. All three eagerly bounded after Hawthorn, and he led them slowly to where Leap and Winter lay grooming. "What can I do for you m' lord?" Asked Leap as Hawthorn trotted up.

Hawthorn panted, "You can tell us a story please!"

Winter yapped, "Oh, in that case I'll tell you about the great Trailblazer."

The three pups settled down beside Hawthorn, and listened intently. Winter began, "Long ago, when the first wolves crossed the stone forests, a pup was born. His name was Blaze, and he was the strongest and most glorious wolf the first dogs had ever seen. He decided to set off on a quest to a faraway place he had heard of called _Brigghawolk_ , far, far to the south. The strong brute headed south, until finally he found it; the mountain and the moor. Once he returned for his clan, he took them to Brigghawolk and established the first pack. Soon after he became known as the Great Trailblazer. It was several generations after however, that Kilech was born.

"Kilech is said to be the son of a wolf and a beast known as a Kamak, a beast believed to be a bear mixed with a badger. Kilech hated the Great Trailblazer, hated him because the others followed his greatness. Kilech had no greatness, and so walked dark paths, dark paths with dark demons. These demons gave him wicked, and spiteful ideas, and he managed to convince the first beta, Wiplech, to establish his own pack. That is how the southern pack came about. The story does not end there, for Kilech decided to fight the Great Trailblazer alone. The Great Trailblazer won, but Kilech survived to the Forbidden Layer, and founded his own lands in the skies. Kilech's demons needed his powerful hatred, and so they bestowed him with a gift, the gift of darkness. The Great Trailblazer lived a long and prosperous life, but when he finally took his leave, his ancestors bestowed him with a gift, the gift of light. Now our famous ancestor stands, prouder than ever for he is Alpha of the Forbidden Layer. Kilech still tries night after night to bring darkness into our lands, but the Great Trailblazer is too powerful, and chases him night after night. That is why you see the great Trailblazer during the day, and the wicked Kilech at night." Finished Winter with a yawn.

"Whoa…Kilech is evil!" Yipped Scorch as he leapt for his brother.

"Maybe he's not, maybe he was just judged for his actions." Barked Runt as he padded into the den.

Leap rolled his eyes, and growled, "Runt, it's disrespectful to speak without permission elders and a sentinel!"

Runt resentfully bowed his head, and murmured an apology. Hawthorn stood up and stretched, "I think I'll go out on a Blaze hunt. Wanna come Runt?"

Runt nodded eagerly, and pranced after his brother happily. Once in the plains again, Runt barked, "So Haw-, I mean my lord, where are we headed?"

"Oh Runt, you know you don't have to call me that when it's just us! Let's go fowl hunting." Hawthorn rumbled, butting his brother affectionately.

The brothers slowed their paces, as the taste of wild duck grew stronger. "There," Sniffed Hawthorn quietly, "Beside that pond!"

Runt slunk into a clumsy crouch, and stalked towards the bird. Hawthorn slowly stalked to the opposite side, and prepared to leap. Suddenly, The duck scattered to the trees. "What's going on?" Demanded Hawthorn.

Runt growled angrily, "Yeah! I had that catch!"

Hawthorn was about to reply, when a sight met his eyes, which twisted the words in his throat. "H-Hawthorn…what's that noise?" Asked Runt slowly.

Hawthorn already knew the answer. "Stampede!"


	3. Chapter 2

**Yay we're back! So I know I haven't updated in a while, and I'm sorry for it. I hope to get going again soon :D**

Chapter 2

The Tree

Hawthorn's heart pounded as the huge herd of caribou came thundering towards them. "Run!" He howled, before hurling himself back onto the path from which the brothers came.

Runt flew after Hawthorn, but he was much slower than his high-ranking brother. "Runt! Hurry up!" Screeched Hawthorn.

Runt panted, "I-I'm t-trying!"

Hawthorn leapt to the side, and sighed with relief that he was safe. Just as he began to calm himself, he spotted Runt sprinting desperately just ahead of the crowd of caribou. _Runt!_ Hawthorn raised his muzzle, and let out a long, piercing, howl. As soon as he finished, Hawthorn bounded after the stampede. Runt was lagging, but the caribou were growing faster. Finally, Dust appeared ahead of the stampede, several warriors and hunters behind him. Runt suddenly let out a yelp as he twisted his paw, and he collapsed in a heap. Dust refused to move, his expression unsurprised. With a bark Hawthorn flew to Runt's side, and began to drag him towards the others as the herd of caribou trampled their way forward. Dust flicked his tail and the hunters charged forward, snapping at the caribou. The beasts paid no heed, but continued to gallop onward. Suddenly, Runt charged back into the fray, barking, "I saw one fall! This is my chance!"

"Runt no! You'll get killed," Dust howled, but it was too late.

The omega was too determined to prove himself, and was ignoring death. Hawthorn parted his jaws to bark, but Dust dragged him away just as the caribou charged by. Mahogany and Cedar had just arrived at the overhang beside the basin, and were watching the scene unfold. "You let Runt run back in there?" Demanded Mahogany, fear edging his voice.

Dust could only nod, but suddenly Cedar snarled, "Southerners! Watching from the border!"

Hawthorn glanced across the basin to where Fire, Bramble, and Spider stood watching, their expressions amused. Vole snarled, "Once the herd moves on, Star, Oak, Fish, and I are heading over there to see them off!"

Hawthorn murmured, "Please Great Trailblazer, let Runt be safe."

Mahogany shook his massive head, "Not even the Great Trailblazer can keep your brother safe son."

Soon, the herd had moved on, and Runt remained. Blood pooled from his broken paw, but he held nothing in his jaws. Hawthorn and Dust bounded down to their brother, and checked his wounds. "You almost died!" Snarled Dust, "For nothing!"

Runt lowered his head in shame. Hawthorn pointed out, "He proved his bravery, maybe he can be promoted-,"

"Bravery." Scoffed Mahogany as he stalked over, "What prey did his bravery catch?"

Hawthorn said nothing, knowing better than to argue with his father. Mahogany began, "Our pack is a tree. Its strongest branches make it greater, and its leaves keep it healthy. But small or dead leaves are useless, and they are dropped from the tree."

Runt began to tremble with fear as Mahogany finished, "Runt, you are banished from the Northern Pack. Leave now, for the next time we meet, I shall have to kill you."

Hawthorn gasped, "Father no!"

Dust shoved him, "Our Father has made his decision. Runt has to leave."

Runt looked desperately from one wolf to the other, before he turned and began to limp away as fast as he could, leaving a trail of blood behind him.

* * *

"Banished?" Gasped Flower when she was informed the news, "Mahogany how could you? That was our son! Our baby!"

Mahogany growled, "He has never once contributed to the pack. He doesn't deserve even the smallest respect."

Hawthorn growled, "But he was wounded!"

"He won't last a day out there." Agreed Stray, "Wolves like Runt get eaten by bears or other rouges the moment the step outside of the border."

Frost padded over to Hawthorn's side as he tensed, "Leave them. You know Stray loves to exaggerate."

Hawthorn padded away numbly, his heart still pounding. He sat down beside Frost, and whined, "It's my fault he got banished! I took him out hunting; I told him that if he caught something he would get promoted…I should have known better.  
Frost rested her tail on his side, "Runt knew what he was doing. He's not a pup Hawthorn, he can look after himself."

"No he can't." Hawthorn sighed, "He depends on others to survive. It took him two years to catch his first prey."

Frost pointed out, "Sometimes it takes wolves longer to learn how to hunt."

Hawthorn retorted, "He's the son of an alpha! It took me and Dust four months at most!"

Frost opened her mouth to argue, but just closed it again and sighed. Hawthorn padded to his bed and curled up, exhausted.

The next morning, Hawthorn padded outside drearily. The air was cold and still, yet something was off. Walking further outside and into the forest, Hawthorn sniffed the air. _Was that…blood?_ Hawthorn stalked further through the undergrowth, and he stopped dead in his tracks. Dust lay sprawled out in the shrubs before him, his neck twisted unnaturally and blood oozing fro many different scars on his coat. "Dust!"

Hawthorn darted to his side and nosed his brother, but the older wolf did not stir. Beside the dead wolf, lay a cluster of acorns that must have fallen from the oak tree. "I-Is this a sign?" Hawthorn choked out in shock.

He knew Acorn was the leader of the Southern Pack, but he wasn't stupid enough to frame himself…was he?


	4. Chapter 3

**Glad to be back on track with he chapters XD So this one may be a bit short, but I'll make up for it in the next one :) Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Murder

Flower and Saturn sat in the center of the clearing, there heads low. Mahogany was standing over Dust's body, Ice, Desert, and Snake beside him. "So you're telling me you found him like this?" Mahogany growled to Hawthorn.

The Sentinel straightened, "Yes Father, he was lying in the snow…dead. A pile of acorns was beside him."

"This could be a clear sign of Acorn attacking." Ice growled, "Perhaps The Great Trailblazer left those acorns there as an omen."

Mahogany looked thoughtful for a moment, before ordering, "Hawthorn, as my now eldest son, I want you to take Cedar's place as Beta of the Northern Pack. Do you know what that means?"

"Y-Yes your Grace," Hawthorn gasped, "I-It means I am next in line to lead the pack!"

Cedar nodded, "It's about time I joined the elders' ranks."

Fish smiled beside him, "You lived a good life as Beta."

Each pack member raised their heads, and let out a long, prideful howl. Stray padded over to Hawthorn's side, and nodded, "Congratulations."

Hawthorn nodded at him, "Thanks."

Mahogany growled, "Now let's get cracking. Whoever killed my son wanted him out of the way, possibly to create an opening to become a sentinel."

"Or to create conflict among us." Reasoned Stray. "They could be trying to drive us apart."

Hawthorn gazed at Stray. The older wolf was full of wisdom, not only from his years with the pack, but also from his childhood as a rogue. Despite his controversial past, Stray had proven himself a worthy and skilled member of the pack. It always prided Mahogany that he had the most knowledge of rogues than any other pack leader, thanks to Stray.

Autumn's bark broke through Hawthorn's thoughts, "Perhaps we should go to the Southern Pack."

Hawthorn agreed, "If they did kill him, there must be something we can detect."

Mahogany rose to his paws, "Than it's settled." He turned to Snake, "Snake, you have proven yourself a worthy leader of the hunters, but I want you and Star to become Sentinels in Dust's place. Desert, you and your mate are Sentinels too now. You may choose your own successors."

Snake and Desert bowed their heads in gratitude, and turned to their former followers. Snake nodded at Breeze, while Desert seemed to have chosen Half-Tail. "We leave at noon." Mahogany barked, and padded away to grieve with Flower.

Hawthorn padded over to his family; glad to see his firstborn son, Fighter, was already gaining the strong muscles of an alpha. The only pup Hawthorn could tell would have a low rank was his weak son Crag. "Look!" Yipped Venus, and she pointed with her muzzle towards Moon, Red, and Scorch.

The three eldest pups of Flower's litter were heading out of the camp. Moon and Red followed the Hunters, while only Scorch trailed after Half-Tail and his Warriors. "Where are they going Father?"

"They're probably old enough to join their own ranks now." Hawthorn sighed, "Someday you'll join your chosen group and learn your place in the pack."

Venus and Fighter exchanged excited glances; only Crag seemed nervous about the whole ordeal. Hawthorn smiled as Frost padded over, and for a while he lay curled up with his family.

* * *

"Remember, we don't want to start a fight so far from home." Growled Mahogany as he, Hawthorn, Stray, Autumn, Ice, and Desert made their way through the wide fallows, and towards the Southern Pack's camp. The sun had reached its peak, and this was often the time for hunts, celebrations, and journeys, for it meant that The Great Trailblazer was watching over the packs from his best vantage point. Hawthorn always murmured a small prayer before he hunted, fought, or journeyed, just as his father before him had done, and his father's father had done. It was a tradition reaching back to the oldest of ancestors. "Look." Stray warned, "Up ahead."

The party came to an abrupt halt as eight huge wolves bounded towards them, their teeth drawn back in a snarl. Hawthorn instantly recognized the Southern Pack's Beta, Fire, and beside him Bramble, the Lead Warrior. Mahogany flicked his ears in greeting, and Fire signaled for his group to wait. He padded forward, and snarled, "What is your business here?"

"We have come to speak with your leader." Mahogany told him calmly. "Now grant us passage through to him."

Hawthorn winced, _not so bluntly father!_ Fire snapped his jaws and spat, "And why should I do that? So that you can ambush us while our backs our turned…so that your "banished" son can lead the second party? All of the prey you eat has turned you soft, at least we still have our wits about us!"

Mahogany took the offensive retort, but remained unbroken, "We are here to share words, not fangs."

Fire paused, and ordered two of his biggest followers to scout for others. "Follow me." Fire ordered, and turned to lope back the way he'd come.

Mahogany hesitantly followed, but Hawthorn dropped back beside Stray. The older wolf murmured, "Nervous? Don't be. These wolves are clearly weak and desperate, I reckon they don't want to risk a fight."

"True…but we can't be too careful." Hawthorn pointed out.

Stray rumbled with amusement, "When I had my first fight, it was against a pair of Soft-Dogs who lived on a human farm. I used to steal game that humans raise for themselves. They have more than enough, so I didn't see why they couldn't spare some for me. But their Soft-Dogs attacked my sister and I one night. I got away; Lavender wasn't so lucky."

Hawthorn lowered his tail, "I'm sorry."

"She was never gonna make it." Stray sighed. "I watched in the morning when the humans found her body, they seemed upset and shouted at the dogs. I suppose they never wanted for the Soft-Dogs to go as far as they did."

Hawthorn tilted his head, "So you forgave them?"

Stray drew back his lips in a snarl, "Never."


	5. Chapter 4

**Yay another chapter! This is where the story starts to get interesting…hope you enjoy and don't hesitate to review! :D**

Chapter 4

Framed

As Fire made his way down into a wide gorge, and Hawthorn hesitated. Although his groupmates followed without much fuss, a sense of unwelcoming came over Hawthorn. A mottled black and gray brute stalked over, his tail high. After a few shared words with Fire, the black and gray brute padded away. Finally, Acorn lumbered out of a wide den, and after a pause he snarled, "We set our borders to keep out invaders. Proven ourselves stronger than most, and we've survived for more than enough winters to be questioned. What are invaders doing here Fire?"

"I brought them here to speak with you." Fire told the elderly leader calmly, "They claim only to share words."

A gray female stalked forward, "Why not bring Acorn out to speak with them at the border?"

"Acorn is too weak to travel." Fire replied evenly.

A sense of shock and betrayal swept across the Southerners, and Acorn's face darkened with sudden distrust, "I will speak with you later. Go make yourself useful and follow the tracks back to the border."

Fire opened his mouth to argue, but a look from the others silenced him and he bounded away. Acorn's good eye grazed over the patrol, and he decided, "Mahogany, I will speak with you and Hawthorn. That is all."

"Perhaps you would like to speak with me too?" Suggested Stray, "I have something to share with you that the others may not be aware of."

Sudden suspicion filled Mahogany's gaze, but he did not speak. Acorn growled, "Fine. Come."

He led the three wolves inside of his den, and Bramble stood guard outside. Acorn sat down slowly, and growled, "You know, they rumor I was alive at the time of The Great Trailblazer. Yes, you know they say I was the son of Wiplech, the founder of the Southern Pack." He chuckled mostly to himself, "What fools lead us today, and yet we stand aside and listen because our fathers did the same. Sometimes I wonder why no wolf ever breaks tradition…"

"Bad luck to break tradition." Mused Mahogany.

Acorn retorted, "The Great Trailblazer broke tradition, and if it weren't for him the packs would never have been born."

Mahogany rolled his eyes, "What does this have to do with borders?"

Acorn raised his eyes, "Why do I even bother." After a pause, he added, "What are you accusing us of _this_ time?"

Hawthorn shuffled his paws, "Well, we have reason to believe that you, or one of your pack members, attacked and killed my brother, Dust."

Acorn slowly sighed, "I know no of your evidence, but we are not responsible."

Hawthorn asked, "Forgive me, but why should we believe you?"

"Because that is not the way of our pack!" Retorted Acorn, "Attacking a lone, unprepared wolf in his own territory? That's the work of a rogue."

Mahogany flashed back, "My dead packmate Fox knows your way."

Acorn retorted, "Have you ever guessed that the one who discovered the body may have killed him?"

Shock sparked in Mahogany's eyes, and he glared suspiciously at Hawthorn. Luckily, Stray stepped in, "Hawthorn is innocent."

Acorn challenged, "And how do you know this?"

"Because I was there."

All eyes rested on Stray, and a confused silence filled the air. Finally, Stray went on, "I was with Dust when he died. I was out hunting, and I spotted a big black and gray brute running away from Dust's body. Naturally, I went to check if he was hurt, and his neck had been broken. There was nothing I could have done."

Mahogany demanded, "Why didn't you tell us when the body was brought back to the camp?"

"Because I was worried you would suspect I killed him."

Hawthorn asked, "Is that why you ran away before I arrived?"

Stray nodded, "Yes…I worried that the sight of me beside your brother's body would make you suspect me."

Mahogany sighed, "In any case, you said you saw a large black and white brute running away from his body…could you be referring to Spider?"

Acorn snarled, "Moss! That wolf couldn't harm a finch! Let alone an ancestor of the Great Trailblazer!"

"Well, why don't we ask him ourselves?" Challenged Stray.

"Fine with me!" Acorn retorted, "Ask him anything about Dust's murder."

Acorn rose to his paws, and padded out of his den. Hawthorn and the others quickly followed. "Moss!" Barked Acorn, "Get over here!"

A burly black and gray brute with wide yellow eyes dashed over, "Yes your grace?"

"Where were you last night?" Demanded Mahogany.

"Y-Your grace?" Stuttered Moss, confused.

Acorn ordered, "Answer the question."

Moss cocked his head, "Um…I was out Ghost and Spider."

"And just what were you doing out?" Challenged Stray.

A sleek black and white brute and a misty gray, almost white fae followed. "Spider, Ghost, what were you two doing with Moss last night?" Asked Acorn.

Spider stepped forward, "We were hunting."

"Where?"

Spider looked confused, but explained, "Well, we wanted to see how well the lead scout could hunt, so we headed towards the river."

Hawthorn asked, "Then what?"

Ghost went on, "Then we heard a noise from across the border. We decided to head back in case it was a human."

Acorn turned back to Mahogany, "Happy?"

"My wolf says he saw you running away from my son's body." Mahogany growled as he turned to Moss, a devilish look in his eyes, "Is that a part you left out?"

Moss gasped, "You son is dead?"

"Answer me!"

"S-Sorry your grace…no sir, we never crossed the border." Moss stuttered.

Mahogany eyed Stray, "Well?"

"He's lying!" Stray snapped excitedly, "I know what I saw was true, and if you don't believe me you can ask Ruby. She saw it too."

A grizzly brown and white brute stepped forward, "It's true."

Moss was shocked, "Hank?"

"I saw you returning from the other side of the border." Hank snarled, "Blood on your jaws."

Moss trembled, "You've been under my command for seasons…why? Why are you framing me?"

Mahogany barked, "Enough! The evidence is clear!"

For a long moment there was silence. Other members of the Southern Pack had gathered, and were watching the leaders with interest. Hawthorn stood rigid, barely able to move, let alone speak. He would do anything to find out who had killed his brother, but somehow he knew these wolves were innocent. "Leave my camp." Acorn snarled at Mahogany, "You and your half-bred rogue. Now!"

Mahogany met his gaze, "If you defend my son's murderer, I consider you responsible as well. I would watch my back if I were you."

Slowly, Mahogany turned and began to head back. Stray snapped at Moss, and nodded at Hank before bounding after the others. Hawthorn was the last to leave. He blinked slowly at Acorn, and sighed, "My brother died, and his killer still lives. That's all my father understands. But I know there has to be more."

Acorn met his gaze, "Wise words for a young wolf. If only your father would listen to you instead of that rogue. You be careful Hawthorn. Your family tree is a leaf dancing in a storm."

The words made Hawthorn tremble, and he bounded away before any wolf could notice.


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry sorry sorry! Sometimes if I screw up while editing it does that weird javascript thingy…very sorry and hope this makes up for it!**

Chapter 5

Only Ally

"Ridiculous!" Mahogany muttered as they re-crossed the border, "How dare he tell us to leave when he murdered my eldest son!"

Hawthorn trailed behind the other wolves, his tail low. Although he supported his father without a doubt, the leader of the Southern Pack was a wise and careful beast. Despite his position in the pack, Hawthorn did feel that Acorn was speaking the truth. _Your family tree is a leaf dancing in a storm._ Acorn's words echoed in Hawthorn's ears, and he wondered what the old leader had meant. Once they had reached the camp, Snake padded over to Hawthorn, "So, how'd it go?"

Hawthorn rested his eyes on his old friend and sighed, "Terrible."

Snake said nothing, but padded over to Desert so they could speak alone. Hawthorn smiled as his children raced over and tackled him affectionately. "Hey!" Hawthorn pawed the nearest pup, "Off with you!"

Venus, Fighter, and Crag darted away, and Frost picked up Crag. Hawthorn chuckled, and padded over to nuzzle his mate. It was sunset, and most of the wolves were eating their portions for the day. Frost lay down, and began to nurse the young pups. "Fighter and Cloud are teething." Frost told Hawthorn proudly.

Hawthorn smiled and nodded, "I'll have the Omegas keep their eyes open for bones from now on."

Mahogany barked, "Hawthorn, come here son."

Hawthorn bounded over to where Mahogany stood beside Half-Tail. "Yes your grace?"

"As you can probably guess," Mahogany began, "Half-Tail has his paws all tied up since he's just become the Lead Warrior. I want you to train Scorch personally until he becomes an adult."

Hawthorn glanced down at his younger brother fondly, "Of course Father."

Scorch blinked up at him nervously, and Mahogany nodded, "Good. Take him out now. It'll be good for you both to talk."

Hawthorn nodded, and nudged Scorch, "C'mon then."

Scorch leapt to his paws and loped after Hawthorn eagerly. Hawthorn led Scorch through the trees, his eyes darting about for prey. Scorch didn't seem to be paying attention, and was instead focusing on making each of his pawprints exactly the same. "See if you can scent anything interesting, prey, wolves, or humans."

"I'll try!" Scorch promised, and snuffled the ground enthusiastically.

Hawthorn smiled, and continued to pad forward. He could smell a pair of pheasants and a boar, but he wanted to give Scorch a chance to find them on his own. Scorch glanced up, "I found a scent!"

"What is it?" Pressed Hawthorn.

Scorch grinned, "A bird!"

Hawthorn sighed, "They're called pheasants. You know, you've eaten them before!"

Scorch gazed at him curiously for a moment, before realizing, "Oooohh, I remember! They're those fat chicken-like ones!"

Hawthorn nodded, "Well done. There's two of them, see if you can catch at least one."

Eagerly, the pup began to creep towards his victims. Hawthorn watched with frustration, as Scorch leapt on one' tail, and tried but failed to grab the other's throat. The bird instantly fluttered away, Scorch managing to snag the other. "Well done." Hawthorn nodded proudly as he approached.

Scorch turned away, ashamed, "I let the other one go…"

"Never mind." Hawthorn reassured him, "It was hard to catch one, let alone both."

Cheered, Scorch picked up his catch and followed Hawthorn deeper into the forest. As they neared the border, Hawthorn stiffened, "Scorch, wait here." He murmured.

Two huge wolves were standing at the border, their eyes glowing in the darkness of the young night. Scorch mumbled through his bird, "But I wanna help-,"

"Now!" Growled Hawthorn.

Scorch bounded to a nearby tree, and nervously crouched behind it. Raising his hackles, Hawthorn approached the newcomers. As he got closer, Hawthorn instantly recognized the burly frame of Spider, and the more slender figure of Ghost. "Planning on crossing the border again?" Challenged Hawthorn.

Spider sighed, "Look, we didn't come here to fight."

"Why are you here then?" Pressed Hawthorn suspiciously. Although he believed the Scouts were innocent, it was a coincidence that the two convicted wolves were waiting alone at the border.

Ghost broke in, "We want to talk to you about Moss."

Hawthorn flicked his tail, secretly interested. Spider began, "Well…we think he was framed,"

"By Hank." Ghost finished.

Hawthorn's eyes betrayed his shock, "Hank? The former rogue? Why would you suspect him?"

"We don't know." Spider admitted, "But he's barely in the camp at night."

Ghost added, "And during the day he seems antisocial, and skittish when talking to the sentinels or alphas."

Hawthorn tried to think rationally, "Well, how long has he been in the pack? If he's new it could just be old habits dying hard. Maybe he enjoys sleeping under the stars on his own, and isn't used to being pushed around by a leader?"

Spider shook his head, "He's only begun this recently. He's been in the pack for two years."

Hawthorn thought for a moment, "Well…for now keep an eye on him. I'll meet you back here in four days. If something's changed before then, hide out here and see if you can find me."

Spider and Ghost nodded in unison, before turning to leave. Before he walked away, Spider turned to Hawthorn, "You know, you have a good heart Hawthorn. You may be weaker than some, but when I think of The Great Trailblazer, I think of you."

And with that, the two Scouts bounded off into the night. "What was that?" Demanded Scorch as he emerged from behind the tree, "Brother, are you supporting the Southerners?"

Hawthorn winced as he remembered his little brother. "Scorch, listen to me." Hawthorn growled urgently, "It is of the upmost importance you speak to no one of this."

Scorch's eyes were round like moons, "B-But Mahogany-,"

"Will banish us both if he finds out." Interrupted Hawthorn, "Trust me, this could be the only way to find who murdered Dust."

"We'll find Dust's murderer?" Gasped Scorch, "Well…I trust you brother. Okay, I promise to tell no one!"

As Scorch trotted off to collect his prey, Hawthorn thought to himself, _yes, we'll find Dust's murderer, and maybe save the packs while we're at it._


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry about the last chapter issue, hope this one makes up for it!**

Chapter 6

Found

Two days had passed since Hawthorn's first meeting with Spider and Ghost. Scorch had seemingly kept his promise and told no one, for the pack steadily progressed through winter without much fuss. However as the days went by, Mahogany was changing. His muzzle was graying, and Hawthorn knew it must be from the stress caused by Dust's mysterious death. Although it pained him to know he would break his father's heart if the truth was revealed, Hawthorn felt that the only way his brother would ever be avenged was if he kept up his alliance with the Southern Scouts. "Hawthorn, are you busy?"

Hawthorn jumped at the sound of Snake. Blinking up at him, Hawthorn winced as he realized the old sentinel must have been watching him think for a while. "Y-Yes," Hawthorn stammered, "I'm fine…just a little tired."

Snake narrowed his eyes, "Yes. I noticed you seem to be fascinated with hunting at night nowadays…Scorch too."

"Scorch?" Hawthorn repeated, surprised. He was unaware his little brother had even been leaving the camp, let alone hunting at night.

Snake nodded, "Yes…I thought you knew…"

Hawthorn promised, "I'll talk to him."

"He's with his mother." Snake told him before padding over to his mate.

Hawthorn sighed. Despite his efforts to hide his and Scorch's nightly adventures, one of the specific wolves he hadn't wanted to notice, had of course noticed. "Scorch!" Hawthorn barked, "Come here!"

Scorch curiously trotted over, "Yes brother?"

" _Have_ you been going out at night without my permission?" Hawthorn asked sternly.

"No brother!"

"You're sure about that? You don't wanna get caught lying to me, boy."

After a slight pause, Scorch admitted, "I have been going out at night."

Hawthorn sighed, "Why?"

Surprised he wasn't punished, Scorch ventured, "Well, not to spy on the border if that's what you thought. I just like to practice tracking."

"Well, you're not a Scout." Pointed out Hawthorn, "You don't _need_ to track."

Scorch sighed, "I know, I know, but yesterday I picked up a weird scent!"

Hawthorn rolled his eyes, "Are you sure it wasn't a grouse?"

"What's that?"

"Exactly."

Scorch quickly defended himself, "It wasn't prey! It was a wolf's scent, I'm pretty sure a rogue."

Hawthorn thought for a moment before ordering, "Show me."

Scorch nodded, and padded outside, Hawthorn on his heels. As they made their way further and further through the snowy landscape, Hawthorn became skeptical, "You're sure you smelt something?"

"YES!" Insisted Scorch indignantly. He led Hawthorn to a small brush, where pawprints could just barely be seen.

Hawthorn studied them. They were too big to be Scorch's, yet too small to belong to an Alpha or any high-ranking wolf for that matter. Sniffing them, the wretched smell of rogue hit Hawthorn. "You weren't lying…" Hawthorn told him.

Scorch beamed, "Told you!"

Taking in the scent again, Hawthorn realized there was something familiar beneath the stench of rogue. _Is that the scent of a Northern wolf?_ Shaking his head, Hawthorn decided, "I'll take you out again tonight, to see if we can catch the rogue." Before Scorch could ask, Hawthorn added, "And no; your siblings can't know."

* * *

As the sun sunk behind the westward Ice Hills, Hawthorn slunk out of his den. Snake padded over, "Heading out again?" He asked, suspicion in his tone.

"Yes, Scorch wants to show me some supposed spot he found for hunting pika." Hawthorn pretended to be unenthusiastic, "I'll report back if we find anything."

Snake nodded, "Good." He lent in and added, "Were I you, I wouldn't believe him either. He's a good dog at heart, but he often lies just for attention."

Hawthorn blinked in silent agreement, and considered telling Snake about the rogue scent. Perhaps he would know what to do. But instinct told Hawthorn to remain silent, and he turned to head out. Scorch was sitting patiently at the entrance, his gaze focused on something behind Hawthorn. Turning, Hawthorn realized his little brother was watching Snake and Stray. The pair were speaking in whispers, Snake seeming to nervously glance about every few moments. Hawthorn tensed, fear jolting through him. Had he revealed something to Snake? "Let's go." He murmured to Scorch.

Scorch nodded, and leaping to his paws bounded outside, Hawthorn hurrying behind him. He didn't know why, but something inside of him was insisting he leave before Snake or Stray could notice. Snow was beginning to fall, and Hawthorn nosed Scorch to hurry him along as they bounded through the darkness. Despite his excitement, Scorch was clearly flagging. He hadn't eaten today, and it seemed the only thing that kept him going was his eagerness to please. "Look, there it is." Panted Hawthorn, encouragingly.

Scorch bounded over to the brush, and was unsurprised to find that both the scent and tracks were gone. "Well?" Pressed Scorch as he rested a bit.

"The tracks and scent are gone." Sighed Hawthorn, "But well scout around a bit to see if we can find something else."

Scorch ate some snow to replenish his thirst, before nodding and rising to his paws again. Hawthorn smiled at his courage, and set off. If he remembered correctly, the rogue had come from the Northeast. The sky wasn't yet completely dark, but Hawthorn wasn't taking any chances, "C'mon! The snow's thinner here!" Encouraged Hawthorn.

Scorch was eagerly at his side again, finding it easier to keep up. The snow was falling lighter, and Hawthorn was grateful for it. Suddenly, Hawthorn detected nearby movement. He stopped to try and see what it was, and when he did he almost fell over. Racing across the border, was the unmistakable figure of Runt.


	8. Chapter 7

**Yay glad to be back on track! I decided to repost the Allegiances after a later chapter, just so new readers can get into the good stuff XD Hope you enjoy, and I promise action in the next chapter ;P**

Chapter 7

Alive

"Runt wait!" Barked Hawthorn, and he dashed after the outcast.

Clearly, the former Omega had noticed Hawthorn following him, and dashed away in frenzy. Hawthorn, however, was much stronger and faster, and soon tackled Runt. The rogue wolf glanced up at his brother, his eyes wide with fear. "Y-You're alive?" Hawthorn panted in shock, "It's really you?"

Quick as a snake, Runt grabbed Hawthorn's muzzle, and sunk his teeth in. After Hawthorn began to whine in pain, Runt released him and Hawthorn stumbled back for a moment. In that time, Runt bounded away. Hawthorn shook his head, scattering blood against the snow. Scorch skidded to a halt beside him, "Hawthorn! I-I'm sorry I didn't help you…I got scared and…I couldn't move-,"

"It's fine." Panted Hawthorn, "You did well not to be seen. Runt could have done some serious damage to you."

Scorch nodded numbly, "Should we follow him?"

Hawthorn replied bluntly, "We tried that. It doesn't look like he's in a very talkative mood. Let's just think for a minute."

Scorch nodded and sat down. Hawthorn sighed, "Now, we know that he's alive, which is surprising considering he caught his first duck less than a week ago."

"Could someone be helping him?" Suggested Scorch.

Hawthorn paused, "Well, that's a possibility, but Runt is weak and shy. I don't see how he could have gotten help, plus rogues don't tend to be a very sympathetic bunch."

Scorch supplied, "I bet Stray or Snake could help! Maybe we should ask them?"

"Yeah…" Hawthorn murmured, deep in thought, "We should…"

* * *

Hawthorn pushed through the bracken and into the camp. No wolf stirred, with the exception being Ruby, Stray, and Smoke. Hawthorn murmured to his younger brother, "C'mon."

He led the way around the group of wolves, who all stopped talking and turned to watch Hawthorn through suspicious eyes. Hawthorn refused to be shaken, and noticed Snake padding outside. "Back again." Snake observed airily, "And with blood on his muzzle. Did something happen?"

"Yes, we need to speak with you alone." Hawthorn murmured.

For a brief moment, a mixture of fear and anger flared in Snake's eyes, but it was gone before Hawthorn could move. "Very well." Snake nodded, "Tell me."

"Well…Runt is alive." Hawthorn admitted, "We found him at the rogue border. He seemed gaunter and more desperate, but he's still my little brother!"

Snake said nothing for a long moment, before calmly replying, "Do you want my advice? Tell no one of this. I'll keep an eye open, but you must remember Runt is a rogue now. He probably doesn't want anything to do with the pack anymore. You shouldn't look for him again."

Hawthorn sighed, "You're right…"

Scorch growled, "Shouldn't we look for him? He could be hiding something about Dust's murder!"

 _That,_ Hawthorn mused, _is a very good point._ Snake clouted Scorch's ears, "Be silent! We probably won't be able to find him, and besides he's far too weak a wolf to murder a brute as strong as Dust was! He was in the prime of his life!"

Scorch looked to Hawthorn for help, "But-,"

"Scorch, go to bed." Sighed Hawthorn.

After a pause, Scorch stomped off dejectedly. Snake held Hawthorn's gaze, "I'll say it again; that young pup is trouble if I ever did see it."

Hawthorn pointed out, "He was just trying to help. We shouldn't be too hard on him."

"That reminds me, I suggested a border patrol with you, Stray, and Smoke tomorrow." Snake added briskly, "Maybe you'll find something then."

Hawthorn smiled weakly, "Yeah…maybe."

With that, he padded to his den and went to sleep.

The next morning was bright and cloudless, the snow shrinking away as the sun beat down. Hawthorn hadn't slept much, his mind on his family. Scorch was already sitting outside, eagerly practicing fighting moves. When he spotted Hawthorn, he yipped, "Brother! Ready to go out?"

Hawthorn smiled and nodded, "We'll do some battle practice."

Scorch eagerly followed the Beta out of the camp and towards a grove. "Alright, let's see what you can do." Hawthorn decided, beckoning Scorch to attack him.

Scorch licked his fangs and barreled towards Hawthorn, every muscle tense with anticipation. Hawthorn was about to dodge him, but Scorch expertly leapt and grabbed Hawthorn's paw in his teeth, gently. Hawthorn grunted, and tried to shake his brother off, but Scorch held on tighter until Hawthorn collapsed. "N-Not bad." Panted Hawthorn.

"Did I hurt you?" Asked Scorch nervously.

Hawthorn shook his head, "I'm fine, and if you keep up those moves the rest of the pack will be too."

Beaming with pride, Scorch looked at the floor. Suddenly, Ruby burst out of the bushes, and snagged the lemming in front of her. Spotting Hawthorn, she dropped her kill and bowed her head, "Forgive me, my lord. It was an honest mistake."

Hawthorn shook his head, "Don't worry about it."

Ruby flashed him a grateful look, and grabbed the prey before trotting off. Hawthorn scratched his belly, and glanced over his shoulder, expecting to see Ruby heading towards the camp. Instead, she was head in the opposite direction, across the rogue border. "Scorch." Murmured Hawthorn, "Follow me, and be silent."

Scorch obeyed, lifting his feet like a cat. Hawthorn silently padded after the Omega, curious about where she was going. As they entered a thicket, Hawthorn motioned for Scorch to get down. Ruby trotted over unflinchingly to a den between some boulders. She padded inside, and disappeared. Hawthorn rose to his paws, about to follow when he heard wolves thundering towards him. Turning, Hawthorn spotted Stray and Ash. The pair skidded to halt, and Ash panted, "Hawthorn! Where were you this morning?"

"Oh, sorry." Hawthorn realized, "I forgot about the patrol."

Stray gazed behind him suspiciously, "What are you doing out here?"

Hawthorn thought about telling them, but just shook his head, "Scorch got overly-enthusiastic about tracking a fox."

Scorch flashed his mentor a betrayed look, but Hawthorn glared at him to remain silent. Stray sighed, "Well, c'mon then."

Ash padded behind them, as is ushering them forward. Hawthorn narrowed his eyes, but didn't do anything. Suddenly, Scorch barked, "Look! A rogue!"

Hawthorn followed his gaze, and realized, "That's not a rogue; that's Hank!"

Ash and Stray shared troubled gazes.


	9. Chapter 8

**Now that the story is moving at a quite fast pace, I am planning on there only being around ten or so chapters. It's a short book, I know, but I don't think it is very popular, and is mostly a private project I've been working on for awhile. I guess I haven't been feeling very motivated lately :( Still, I hope you enjoy :D**

Chapter 8

Ambush

Hawthorn decided, "We won't attack him; he's not on our territory."

"Let's go to the border!" Scorch suggested eagerly, leaping with excitement.

Nodding, Hawthorn signaled for the others to follow, and bounded towards the border with Scorch at his side. Ash and Stray followed after a pause, Stray desperately panting, "I don't think we should get involved, my lord, please!"

Hawthorn ignored him. Skidding to a halt, Hawthorn nosed Scorch back as Spider and Ghost approached, their lips drawn back in snarls. Stray and Ash leapt forward defensively, but Spider and Ghost were looking past them, towards the border. "Did Hank come through here?" Demanded Spider furiously.

"Yes." Hawthorn stepped in before Stray could speak, "We just saw him crossing through rogue territory…is something wrong?"

Ghost panted, "He attacked us! Acorn is dead."

Hawthorn's eyes stretched wide, "Acorn?"

"Hawthorn." Barked the stern voice of Fire.

The Southern Beta approached, trotting alongside Cloud and Silver. Fire stopped, and sighed, "Hank killed our leader…but he's gone now. Spider, Ghost, you should let it go."

Ghost began to protest, "But he-,"

Fire interrupted, "Killing Hank won't bring Acorn back."

Spider opened his mouth, but just looked away. Shaking out his ruffled coat, Fire went on, "Hawthorn, I want you to bring a message to your father." He paused and snarled, "You've gone unpunished for too long. We want payment for the pups killed by your greed!"

With that, he nodded at Stray before signaling to his Packmates and bounding away.

* * *

"He said WHAT?" Barked Mahogany furiously when Hawthorn told him the news.

It was almost mid-day, and the pack was stirring with life. Frost had forced her pups back into the nursery, while the Elders on the other side of the camp spoke urgently. Warriors and Hunters spoke urgently, and Snake sat in the center of the Sentinels, barking plans and suggestions on how to proceed. Hawthorn padded away from the noise, knowing only war would come of it. Scorch was sitting at the edge of the camp, muttering to himself. "What is it?" Sighed Hawthorn as he sat beside the pup.

"Well…I was counting our Packmates," Scorch began, "And I realized, Ruby is still back where we left her. In that den beyond the border…while Acorn's killer is on the loose."

Hawthorn grew stricken, "You're right…c'mon." Rising to his paws, the Beta turned to Scorch, "We're going back there to find our what Ruby's hiding."

Scorch leapt to his feet, beside his mentor instantly, "I'll fight if I have to this time, I promise."

Hawthorn paused, and smiled, "You're a brave one Scorch, and a noble one. Never forget that."

With that, he turned and bounded off. They made a steady pace across the fields, pausing only to check they weren't being followed. Gazing out across the border, Hawthorn realized he could see a familiar wolf racing towards them. Moss, the innocent convict was running helter-skelter away from Spider and Ghost. When he reached Hawthorn, he tumbled to a halt and panted, "Hawthorn forgive me! I have nowhere else to turn but here!"

Hawthorn raised his tail for Scorch to remain calm, "It's alright. Tell me, what's wrong?"

Spider sighed, "It's Fire. I knew that brute would be a ruthless leader; he's threatened to kill Moss if he remains here after dawn."

Hawthorn sighed, "You can stay on our side for now if you'd like. I'll try and find you a den for the night."

Moss's eyes stretched wide, "N-No! Anything but that!"

Hawthorn asked, "Why?"

"Hank will kill him if he finds him." Spider snarled.

Ghost agreed, "We're almost certain that Fire, Hank, and Stray are in cahoots."

Hawthorn stopped, "What?"

"Whenever they've seen each other, they always nod respectfully." Growled Spider.

Moss trembled, "We think they murdered your brother, and blamed me for it."

Hawthorn's eyes widened, "W-What?"

Spider glanced behind them, and growled urgently, "We'll speak later. For now we have to get Moss to safety."

Hawthorn nodded, "I know a place."

He silently led the group towards the training grove, and Scorch asked, "Why here?"

"Because this way, if anyone comes asking questions we'll just say we're training." Hawthorn explained. He pawed at an abandoned rogue den, which was deep but narrow. "Can you hide in here?"

Moss crawled inside the den, and nodded, "Yeah, thanks."

Hawthorn sighed, "I think I can leave you here for now. I'll walk you back to the border." He added to Spider and Ghost.

Both nodded, and the four set off. Once back at the border, Spider told Hawthorn, "We won't forget this. If there's ever anything we can do, please remember we're just a border away."

Hawthorn opened his mouth, but before he could reply paws slammed into him. Glancing up, Hawthorn was stunned to see Runt standing over him, Ruby at his side. "You should have stayed away the first time." Snarled Runt, and he leapt on Spider, sinking his teeth into his shoulder.

Just as he was about to reply, Hawthorn spotted a Southern patrol on the horizon. Their eyes were alight with rage, and their teeth were bared. Hank was among them, as were a few other wolves Hawthorn had never seen before. "Scorch!" Hawthorn barked, "Go back to the camp and tell Mahogany to bring everyone!"

Scorch wailed, "I can't leave you!"

"Go!" Hawthorn gasped as Ruby slammed into him, "You'll be fine!" He lunged at Ruby, his teeth sinking into her foreleg.

Scorch hesitantly turned and raced away, just as the Rogue War began.


	10. Chapter 9

**Yay glad to be back on track! I decided to repost the Allegiances after a later chapter, just so new readers can get into the good stuff XD Hope you enjoy, and I promise action in the next chapter ;P**

Character List Update!

Female Wolf: Fae, Male Wolf: Brute

Northern Pack:

Alpha: Mahogany- Dark brown male Mate: Flower- Mottled ginger female

Beta: Hawthorn- Speckled cinnamon and brown male Mate: Frost- White female

Sentinels:

Snake- Brown and black mottled male Mate: Star- Golden female

Desert- Cinnamon male Mate: Clover- Light brown and cream female

Birch- White male with a black scruff

Autumn- Cinnamon male

Elders:

Cedar- Solid brown male

Hawk- Golden male

Vole- Dark brown male

Hare- Brown male with a white tail

Leaf- Roan male

Winter- Silver and white female

Leap- Black male with a white chest

Assassin: Ice- White male

Lead Warrior: Half-tail- Black male with half his tail missing

Warriors:

Fish- Silvery gray female

Sniffer- Skinny gray tom

Star- Golden female

Flower- Mottled ginger female

Scorch- Black male (In training)

Lead Hunter:

Hunters: Breeze- Silver female

Bear- Brown male

Rouge- Dark ginger male

Saturn- Cream female

Rock- Gray male

Doe- Brown female with unusual white spots

Moon- White female (In training)

Red- Cinnamon female (In training)

Lead Scout: Oak (Temp.)- Brown male

Scouts:

Stray- Cream male, former rogue

Mint- Pale cream male

Frost- White female

Clover- Light brown and cream female

Pup watchers:

Blizzard- Tufty-pelted white female

Stream- Skinny black and gray female

Subordinates:

Thorn- Brown male

Lily- Cream female

Smoke- Dark gray male

Omegas:

Ash- Gray male

Ruby- Ginger female

Pups:

Fighter- Speckled brown male; Son of Frost

Venus- Silver female; Daughter of Frost

Light- Completely white female; Daughter of Frost

Crag- Dark gray male; Son of Frost

Cloud- Very pale gray male; Son of Frost

* * *

Southern Pack

Alpha: Acorn- Brown male Mate: Briar- Gray female

Beta: Fire- Bright ginger male Mate: River- Dark cinnamon female

Sentinels:

Bat- Dark gray male with missing fur Mate: Dark- Black female

Sky- Light gray male Mate: Mist- Gray female

Cloud- White male

Silver- Gray male

Elders:

Badger- Black and white male

Shimmer- Sleek white female

Ripple- Gray male

Wave- Blue-gray male

Pebble- Black male

Assassin: Killer- Brown male with missing teeth

Lead Warrior: Bramble- Brown male with a white chest

Warriors:

Briar- Gray female

Mist- Gray female

Bush- Light brown male

Sun- Golden male

Swan- White female

Lead Hunter: Spider- Black and white male

Hunters:

Branch- Brown male with a broken tail

Dark- Black female

Bumble- Black and golden mottled female

Fly- Cream male

River- Dark cinnamon female

Lead Scout: Moss- Mottled black and gray male

Scouts:

Minnow- Golden male

Owl- Mottled brown and cinnamon male

Ghost- Misty white male

Hank- Brown and white male, former rogue

Pup Watchers:

Buzzard- Brown male

Ivy- Gray female

Subordinates:

Sandstorm- Light ginger female

Feather- Silvery gray female

Summer- Light golden male

Omegas:

Copper- Cinnamon male

Lizard- Gray and cream female

King- Black male

Pups:

Rain- Gray female, daughter of River

Bone- Cream male, son of River

Lamb- Cream female, daughter of River

Storm- Silvery gray male, son of Briar

Outsiders~

Runt- Small white male

Chapter 7

Alive

"Runt wait!" Barked Hawthorn, and he dashed after the outcast.

Clearly, the former Omega had noticed Hawthorn following him, and dashed away in frenzy. Hawthorn, however, was much stronger and faster, and soon tackled Runt. The rogue wolf glanced up at his brother, his eyes wide with fear. "Y-You're alive?" Hawthorn panted in shock, "It's really you?"

Quick as a snake, Runt grabbed Hawthorn's muzzle, and sunk his teeth in. After Hawthorn began to whine in pain, Runt released him and Hawthorn stumbled back for a moment. In that time, Runt bounded away. Hawthorn shook his head, scattering blood against the snow. Scorch skidded to a halt beside him, "Hawthorn! I-I'm sorry I didn't help you…I got scared and…I couldn't move-,"

"It's fine." Panted Hawthorn, "You did well not to be seen. Runt could have done some serious damage to you."

Scorch nodded numbly, "Should we follow him?"

Hawthorn replied bluntly, "We tried that. It doesn't look like he's in a very talkative mood. Let's just think for a minute."

Scorch nodded and sat down. Hawthorn sighed, "Now, we know that he's alive, which is surprising considering he caught his first duck less than a week ago."

"Could someone be helping him?" Suggested Scorch.

Hawthorn paused, "Well, that's a possibility, but Runt is weak and shy. I don't see how he could have gotten help, plus rogues don't tend to be a very sympathetic bunch."

Scorch supplied, "I bet Stray or Snake could help! Maybe we should ask them?"

"Yeah…" Hawthorn murmured, deep in thought, "We should…"

* * *

Hawthorn pushed through the bracken and into the camp. No wolf stirred, with the exception being Ruby, Stray, and Smoke. Hawthorn murmured to his younger brother, "C'mon."

He led the way around the group of wolves, who all stopped talking and turned to watch Hawthorn through suspicious eyes. Hawthorn refused to be shaken, and noticed Snake padding outside. "Back again." Snake observed airily, "And with blood on his muzzle. Did something happen?"

"Yes, we need to speak with you alone." Hawthorn murmured.

For a brief moment, a mixture of fear and anger flared in Snake's eyes, but it was gone before Hawthorn could move. "Very well." Snake nodded, "Tell me."

"Well…Runt is alive." Hawthorn admitted, "We found him at the rogue border. He seemed gaunter and more desperate, but he's still my little brother!"

Snake said nothing for a long moment, before calmly replying, "Do you want my advice? Tell no one of this. I'll keep an eye open, but you must remember Runt is a rogue now. He probably doesn't want anything to do with the pack anymore. You shouldn't look for him again."

Hawthorn sighed, "You're right…"

Scorch growled, "Shouldn't we look for him? He could be hiding something about Dust's murder!"

 _That,_ Hawthorn mused, _is a very good point._ Snake clouted Scorch's ears, "Be silent! We probably won't be able to find him, and besides he's far too weak a wolf to murder a brute as strong as Dust was! He was in the prime of his life!"

Scorch looked to Hawthorn for help, "But-,"

"Scorch, go to bed." Sighed Hawthorn.

After a pause, Scorch stomped off dejectedly. Snake held Hawthorn's gaze, "I'll say it again; that young pup is trouble if I ever did see it."

Hawthorn pointed out, "He was just trying to help. We shouldn't be too hard on him."

"That reminds me, I suggested a border patrol with you, Stray, and Smoke tomorrow." Snake added briskly, "Maybe you'll find something then."

Hawthorn smiled weakly, "Yeah…maybe."

With that, he padded to his den and went to sleep.

The next morning was bright and cloudless, the snow shrinking away as the sun beat down. Hawthorn hadn't slept much, his mind on his family. Scorch was already sitting outside, eagerly practicing fighting moves. When he spotted Hawthorn, he yipped, "Brother! Ready to go out?"

Hawthorn smiled and nodded, "We'll do some battle practice."

Scorch eagerly followed the Beta out of the camp and towards a grove. "Alright, let's see what you can do." Hawthorn decided, beckoning Scorch to attack him.

Scorch licked his fangs and barreled towards Hawthorn, every muscle tense with anticipation. Hawthorn was about to dodge him, but Scorch expertly leapt and grabbed Hawthorn's paw in his teeth, gently. Hawthorn grunted, and tried to shake his brother off, but Scorch held on tighter until Hawthorn collapsed. "N-Not bad." Panted Hawthorn.

"Did I hurt you?" Asked Scorch nervously.

Hawthorn shook his head, "I'm fine, and if you keep up those moves the rest of the pack will be too."

Beaming with pride, Scorch looked at the floor. Suddenly, Ruby burst out of the bushes, and snagged the lemming in front of her. Spotting Hawthorn, she dropped her kill and bowed her head, "Forgive me, my lord. It was an honest mistake."

Hawthorn shook his head, "Don't worry about it."

Ruby flashed him a grateful look, and grabbed the prey before trotting off. Hawthorn scratched his belly, and glanced over his shoulder, expecting to see Ruby heading towards the camp. Instead, she was head in the opposite direction, across the rogue border. "Scorch." Murmured Hawthorn, "Follow me, and be silent."

Scorch obeyed, lifting his feet like a cat. Hawthorn silently padded after the Omega, curious about where she was going. As they entered a thicket, Hawthorn motioned for Scorch to get down. Ruby trotted over unflinchingly to a den between some boulders. She padded inside, and disappeared. Hawthorn rose to his paws, about to follow when he heard wolves thundering towards him. Turning, Hawthorn spotted Stray and Ash. The pair skidded to halt, and Ash panted, "Hawthorn! Where were you this morning?"

"Oh, sorry." Hawthorn realized, "I forgot about the patrol."

Stray gazed behind him suspiciously, "What are you doing out here?"

Hawthorn thought about telling them, but just shook his head, "Scorch got overly-enthusiastic about tracking a fox."

Scorch flashed his mentor a betrayed look, but Hawthorn glared at him to remain silent. Stray sighed, "Well, c'mon then."

Ash padded behind them, as is ushering them forward. Hawthorn narrowed his eyes, but didn't do anything. Suddenly, Scorch barked, "Look! A rogue!"

Hawthorn followed his gaze, and realized, "That's not a rogue; that's Hank!"

Ash and Stray shared troubled gazes.


	11. Chapter 10

**Yay another chapter! This one may not be as actiony as the next one, but there will be a fight next time ;)**

Chapter 10

Rigor Mortis

Hawthorn and Moss bounded back across the border, their tails high. As they skidded to a halt, Hawthorn could see a small black brute slumped against a tree stump. Hawthorn flew towards him, and slammed into the familiar pup affectionately. "Scorch you're alive!"

Scorch blinked open his eyes and gasped, "Hawthorn! Moss! You're both safe!"

Moss nodded, "Thanks to your brother."

Hawthorn paused, and asked, "How are my pups, and Frost?"

Scorch paused, and looked away suddenly. A premonition overtook Hawthorn, and he began, "Scorch…what's-,"

"A group of rogues broke into the camp." Scorch managed to gulp, "Four of the pups are dead."

Anger, grief, and fear tore through Hawthorn, and for a moment he was silent. Then, Hawthorn leapt to his paws and charged at a dead tree. "NO!" He barked ferociously, and grabbed one of the wizened branches in his jaws, snapping it in half, "WHAT MORE CAN YOU TAKE FROM ME? WHAT MORE DO I HAVE TO GIVE?"

Moss padded over, and rested his muzzle against Hawthorn's neck. "I know you're upset…I can understand what you're going through. But you can't give up now. These wolves, the ones who are killing all of our friends and family, they're trying to get to us. We must push on, and avenge those we've lost."

After a long silence, Hawthorn glanced at his friend, and nodded slowly. Turning to Scorch, he managed to muster, "Y-You said four of my children are dead. That means…one is still alive?"

Scorch nodded eagerly, "Yes! Spider and Frost managed to escape with Venus."

Hawthorn closed his eyes and sighed with relief, "Thank you, Great Trailblazer."

"C'mon, we have to find them, and work out a plan." Moss nudged Hawthorn.

Nodding, Hawthorn rose to his paws and both older wolves bounded after Scorch.

* * *

"Father!" Squealed Venus as she leapt on Hawthorn happily.

Hawthorn drew his daughter in for an embrace with his forepaw, and pressed against Frost as she padded over. Scorch had led Hawthorn and Moss to a small wooded area, nearby the river Hawthorn had sought shelter at before. Spider and Ghost sat at the edge of the small clearing, their eyes haunted with fear and exhaustion. Ghost's eyes were bloodshot, as though she hadn't slept in days. Spider looked battered and bruised, but vengeance still shone in his golden eyes. "You weren't killed?" Spider shook his head in disbelief, "Snake sent out multiple patrols of rogues to find and kill you."

Hawthorn didn't answer right away; "Well, they didn't find me. Rogues never make for good Scouts, that's why it took a Lead Scout to find me." He smiled and nudged Moss.

Moss puffed out his coat in embarrassment and pride, "Well…that's about my only strong suite."

"How are we going to get rid of them?" Growled Frost nervously, holding Venus between her paws. "The leaders I mean, they have full control over the packs now that the Alpha families are gone."

Scorch added wryly, "Or so the think!"

Hawthorn shook his head, "We can't let them know we're all alive. Only a few of us should risk going back there."

"What will you do once you return?" Pressed Spider.

Hawthorn sighed, "Not sure. Something that will intimidate Snake…"

"Hawthorn." Rasped Ghost from the far side of the clearing, "I have a plan."

* * *

Moss, Scorch, and Hawthorn bounded back into the Northern Pack lands, their energy replenished from the meal Frost and Ghost had caught for them. As they made their way towards the camp, Hawthorn came to an abrupt halt. They were standing at the border, exactly where the battle had taken place the day before. Mahogany's body lay motionless in the snow, his eyes still blazing with betrayal and hatred. Sighing, Hawthorn attempted to brush his eyes closed, but Mahogany was stiff as a board. "Rigor Mortis." Moss supplied bluntly, "That means his spirit has left his body, and he is journeying to the Promised Layer."

Hawthorn smiled weakly, and murmured, "May you live out your new life in peace Father, and I pray we will one day meet again."

For a brief moment, all three wolves bowed their heads in grief. Scorch seemed deeply moved by his father's death, but Mahogany hadn't much cared for his second litter and so hardly knew Scorch. "Let's go." Hawthorn sighed, and led his friends forward again.

Running faster, they soon reached a lookout just above the camp. Crouching to avoid being spotted, Hawthorn and the others shuffled to get a good view of the camp. It was a troubling sight. Four or so big rogues lay sprawled out in the center of the camp beside Omegas and Subordinates. Snake was lying on the Leader's Rock, and wide boulder carpeted in soft moss. His mate, Star, lay beside him, her tail wagging with delight as Ice carried some food over to them. The former Assassin bowed his head and offered the prey, and Hawthorn could see him trembling. _Snake is ruling through fear,_ Hawthorn noted to himself.

Stray was lying under the spruce tree, Blizzard looking uncomfortable sitting next to him. She tried to scramble away, but Stray snarled something and she sat back down quickly. Suddenly, Hawthorn noticed Runt rise up form his place beside the rogues, and sniff the air. The Omega blinked, and barked loudly, "Hawthorn! I know you're out there!"

Moss and Scorch glanced at their leader nervously. Hawthorn hesitated for a moment, before standing up and glaring down at his brother, fury glinting in his green eyes. Snake leapt to his feet, and barked something. Two big rogues bounded out of the camp, and soon reached Hawthorn. "You're coming with us!" Snarled a one-eyed golden rogue.

Hawthorn sighed with relief; _they haven't noticed Moss and Scorch yet._ "Alright."

The second rogue muttered something before shoving Hawthorn forward, and the trio marched into the camp. Most of the pack had gathered at the entrances of their dens, their eyes hopeful and desperate. A few voices cried out:

"Hawthorn came back!"

"The Great Trailblazer has sent us a hero!"

"The Sun family will prevail!"

Snake stood rigidly on the Leader's Rock; Star padding over to the nursery with Blizzard. "So…you came back." Snake growled, "I knew you would."

Hawthorn raised his chin, "This is my home. And I can fight my own battles." He flashed Runt a hateful look, to which the Omega cowered.

Snake went on, "Well, it was nice knowing you-,"

"I haven't finished." Hawthorn cut in gruffly. There was a pause, and he went on, "It is clearly drawn on one of the prayer stones; to start a new Alpha family, the new leader must fight the eldest living member of the former family."

Runt retorted, "He killed Mahogany! That's quite enough!"

"He wants to kill us all Runt, don't you see that?" Hawthorn told his brother earnestly, "You were there when they killed my children…I know you were."

Runt paused, and looked away. Hawthorn continued, "You could have had a family Runt…if you hadn't plotted against us Ruby would be alive."

For a long moment there was silence, before Runt bounded off, whimpering as he went. Stray rolled his eyes and growled, "Weakling."

Snake barked, "Enough!" He paused and continued, "What you said about the pack law is true…therefore I challenge you."

Hawthorn raised his chin, and replied evenly, "I accept."

A wicked wind whipped through the camp.


	12. Chapter 11

**Hello again! It's been a little bit since I posted the last chapter, so I hope you remember what happened ;D jk. Still, this has a lot of action, and a lot of emotion…enjoy!**

Chapter 11

The Fight

Hawthorn gulped as Snake stalked over. Hawthorn was younger and more skillful, but Snake was tall and powerful. "You could have been a valuable asset." Snake growled slyly, "Don't think you'll prove anything in this fight."

"When I'm done with you, I'll kill Fire." Hawthorn told him.

Snake stopped and snarled, "What makes you so sure one of my Packmates won't kill you eve if you win?"

Hawthorn barked, "Because I am fighting for The Great Trailblazer!"

Snake sneered, "Too bad you won't be going to the Promised Layer!"

Furiously, Hawthorn barreled into his former friend, and tried to grab his throat. Snake dodged him and grabbed Hawthorn's tail, snapping it. Hawthorn wailed in pain and stumbled against the spruce tree. Snake lunged for him again, but just as he was about to strike, a large group of wolves thundered into the camp. Wolves of all ranks and descriptions began to attack the rogues, who for a moment stood dumbfounded. Moss was leading the charge, Ghost and Scorch beside him.

Briar, Killer, Ice, Blizzard, Stream, Oak, and many others grappled with the enemy. Stray leapt on Moss, furiously biting his back and haunches while Star and Ghost rolled past, locked in fierce combat. Suddenly, teeth sank into Hawthorn's already injured tail, and the Beta whirled around. Snake was still attacking him; his eyes now alight with rage. "You come to my camp, you insult my pack, you challenge me before my family, and now you raid my camp." Snake shook his head angrily, "Do you think you're father would be proud?"

Hawthorn drew back his lips, "How dare you speak of my father! I saw him die from under your paws!"

Snake rolled his eyes, "Of course, now that he's dead you act like you were always his strongest supporter."

"I…" Hawthorn looked away, not wanting to admit that Snake was right.

Snake lunged and pinned Hawthorn, "But that doesn't matter. Soon you'll be dead too, making way for a new era of Alphas."

Hawthorn kicked Snake in the ribs, launching him through the air and into the snow with powerful force. "The Sun family have been Alphas since the days of The Great Trailblazer. We won't be pushed aside so easily."

And with that, Hawthorn slammed into his adversary. Snake scratched his under-coat with long claws, but Hawthorn shredded the wolf's ears. Whining in pain, Snake slammed Hawthorn into the ground. He reared up to deliver a deathblow, but Hawthorn was quicker, and rolled away just in time. As Snake landed clumsily, Hawthorn whipped around and leapt on him, forcing the older brute snout-first into the snow. Snake kicked him in the ribs, and stumbled away to recover. Hawthorn refused to be shaken so easily. He leapt and grabbed Snake's throat, crunching it beyond repair. As his enemy crumpled to the floor, Snake's eyes met Hawthorn's. "Farewell…Your Grace."

With that, Snake's eyes glazed and he let out his final breath. Hawthorn sighed with relief and remorse, and brushed the dead wolf's eyes closed. Turning, Hawthorn spotted Briar and Star once again at each other's throats, though Star was clearly fading. Most of the rogues had abandoned their posts in the camp, and were bounding away. Unfortunately, Fire and five of his closest followers had joined the fight. Fire was standing over Scorch, his eyes blazing with cold hatred. Hawthorn shook blood from his muzzle, and leapt on Fire. The older wolf went down hard, giving Scorch time to scurry away. Hawthorn took the opportunity to grab Fire's muzzle, figuring he'd be an easy opponent. Fire however, cuffed Hawthorn's ears harshly, and kicked in his side. Hawthorn ducked another blow, and was about to ram into Fire when his side began to ache and sting at the same time.

Briar had sunk her teeth into Hawthorn's side, her eyes cold with grief. Hawthorn shook her off, and panted, "B-Briar…why?"

"I'm sorry Hawthorn…but he's still my son. Lead your pack but leave my family in peace." Briar growled defensively.

Hawthorn hesitated. He was infuriated by Briar's betrayal, and yet he had seen the anger in her eyes before. Not from her, but from Frost. From his mother, and from Blizzard and Stream. The instinctual desire of a mother to protect her pups, to love her children no matter what they had done. Briar's betrayal was an act of pure love, something Hawthorn could not punish her for. "Fine. Take your pack and leave." Hawthorn growled, though respect shone in his eyes.

Briar sighed with relief, and hurried away, leading Fire with her tail. Fire followed with his five wolves, but growled something to a mud-covered wolf beside him. The wolf nodded, and in a flash turned on Hawthorn. Instantly, Hawthorn recognized the cold ice-blue eyes of Hank. The former rogue leapt for Hawthorn, but before the wolf could defend himself, Scorch was there. The younger wolf took the blow, staggered, and collapsed a few feet away. Enraged, Hawthorn leapt and grabbed Hank, cracking his spine and killing him instantly.

Turning, Hawthorn rushed to Scorch's side. The younger coughed, and murmured, "I'm fine…just a little dizzy." He nudged his older brother, "Go on, Frost and Venus need you."

Hawthorn smiled, and licked Scorch's nose, "Be safe little one."

Steadily, Hawthorn got up and bounded over to Ice. "Make sure everyone's alright." He panted, and pounded out of the camp.

As he made his way towards the rogue-border, Hawthorn noticed Moss and Ghost were beside him. Neither one spoke. They all knew the way.

Just as Hawthorn had told her, Frost had taken Spider and Venus to the small grove beside the stream. Venus was busy chasing her tail, while Frost prayed and Spider kept watch. Spider stood up, and barked a greeting. Hawthorn skidded to a halt, and panted, "The battle is finished. We have won."

Venus let out a whoop of joy, and leapt headfirst into a pile of powdery snow. Frost raised her eyes at her daughter, but bounded over and wove around Hawthorn delightedly. "I'm so proud of you." She beamed.

* * *

Once they had arrived back at the camp. Hawthorn was pleased to see all of the enemies had left. The Northerners were laughing and sharing battle stories with renewed energy, while a few Warriors guarded Stray and Star. Star had begged to be forgiven, but Hawthorn wondered if it would be merciful to banish her. Although she was technically innocent, she would forever live with the judgment of the packs, and she was carrying Snake's pups. As for Stray he was to be executed the next day. _That's less than he deserves,_ thought Hawthorn coldly. As Hawthorn strode past, Stray glanced up and rasped, "Hawthorn this is crazy! You know me…you know I was just kidding about all that stuff and-,"

"Save it." Hawthorn silenced him, "Just ask Blizzard if you were kidding."

Stray opened his mouth, but closed it and looked away. Hawthorn smiled and turned away. He squinted and noticed a small black shape lying in the snow. "Scorch." Gasped Hawthorn, and he raced over.

Scorch was bleeding from a deep wound in his ribs, revealing bone and muscle. "…it's-it's alright now Hawthorn." Whispered Scorch almost inaudibly, "He is safe now…and so am…" Scorch closed his eyes and shuddered, unable to finish speaking.

Hawthorn lapped his ears, "It'll be fine Scorch, I promised I'd keep you-," Hawthorn's words caught in his throat as he realized Scorch was no longer breathing.

Hawthorn opened his mouth to bark for help, but no noise came out. He closed it again, and as a tear ran down his muzzle he pressed his head against Scorch's. "You're safe now Scorch." Hawthorn whispered, "I promise…you'll be safe now."


	13. Chapter 12

**Noooo I'm sooooo sad :'( This is technically the last chapter in the present time, though there will be at least one more. I really hoped you enjoyed this story as much as I did! I know it isn't very popular, probably because it's my first original and it sucks, but I liked writing it. Thank you so much for reading, and don't hesitate to ask questions! -A**

Chapter 12

Spring

"Venus, did you really catch it?"

Hawthorn was proudly standing beside his daughter, who was holding the quail she had caught. It had been four months since the battle, and in that time the pack had reestablished itself. Venus was fitting in well as a Hunter, while Frost had moved back into the nursery, expecting pups again. Moss was doing well as the pack's newest Beta, even if it had taken the pack awhile to get comfortable around him, Ghost, and Spider. Hawthorn was also pleased by Spider, who had taken on the role of Lead Scout, Ghost all the while at his side.

As the pack life had progressed, the grieving had ended. Scorch was gone, his mother and sisters never truly accepting it. Star had died birthing her litter, and out of the six pups only one survived; a tufty-pelted brown and white brute Hawthorn only felt fitting to name Dusk, as a tribute to his mother. No dog from the North to the South had seen Runt in all that time, and he was presumed dead. Strangely, Hawthorn didn't feel sorrow or content at this news. Instead a strange feeling of remorse and anger had filled him, perhaps because he felt Runt had acted cowardly and selfishly. "So, d'you think one day I'll be the Lead Hunter?" Pressed Venus eagerly.

Hawthorn chuckled, "We'll see about that."

They headed back to the camp, Venus's large hops fondly reminding Hawthorn of Scorch. When they reached the camp, Moss padded past with his new mate, Mint. Hawthorn nodded at his Beta, and nudged Venus forward, "C'mon then, let's show your mother."

Venus shot forward to the nursery, and proudly presented her kill to her mother. Frost lapped her ears and smiled, "What a fine little hunter you _are_!"

Blushing, Venus sighed, " _Mom_! You're embarrassing me!"

Hawthorn rolled his eyes and padded away to think. For the past few months, he had been thinking about Scorch's final words. _He is safe now._ If he were talking about Dust, surely he would say avenged, or even brother? Then again whom else could he be talking about? He had never even met Runt; Mahogany forbade his second litter to be associated with "Such creatures". So who else could he be talking about? "Hawthorn." Rasped Flower as she padded over, "You look worried?"

"Actually, I wanted to ask you something, Mother." Hawthorn explained, "Something…about Scorch."

Flower's eyes glittered, and she leant in, "Perhaps we had better go for a walk."

They made their way out of the camp and towards the small pond near the birch forest. "So, what about him?" Pressed Flower cautiously.

Hawthorn gulped, "Well…he mentioned something before he died…he said 'He is safe now'. I…just was wondering who 'He' could be?"

Flower stopped walking and nodded towards a small yellow flower. "Look, a Trout Lily." She smiled mysteriously, "They are native to the North, but lately I've heard they were spotted in the Southern Pack's territory. Strange…something so unsuited could grow so well there…" She shook the thought away and turned to Hawthorn, "I don't know why he said that, other than he was talking about you perhaps? He's gone now, and the packs are safe. Why create trouble at such a peaceful time?" She turned and padded away."

Hawthorn didn't follow, but remained watching the flower. He was impressed by how strong it was, being one of the first flowers to bloom in the spring. _Native to the North, but growing well in the South…_ Hawthorn shook his head to clear it. His mother was right. A warm breeze filled the air, and Hawthorn took in a deep breath of spring. His mother was right. Why spoil the days of peace?


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue

Scorch

Scorch rolled over in his nest, tired, but not ready for sleep. He glanced over at his mother beside him. She was awake too, gently grooming Red's coat with long, soothing strokes. "Ma…can you tell me a story?" Squeaked Scorch curiously.

Flower stopped licking Red and turned to him, "Scorch! You should be asleep!" She rolled her eyes, "You little sneak!"

Scorch smiled widely, "Please!"

Flower took a long moment to think, before sighing, "Alright, alright, but this is a special story, on you can't tell anyone, promise?" Scorch nodded excitedly. "Very well then. Once upon a dawn, there was a mother. She lived in a pack not too different from your own one, and she lived there with her mate. They were happy because she was going to have her first litter of puppies, and she wanted so badly to be a good mother. But, the night before her pups were born, the mother had a strange dream. In it, the wicked Kilech appeared to her, and told her that all of her pups would die terrible deaths before they could live out their days peacefully."

"Why?!" Demanded Scorch, horrified. "Why'd he do that?"

Flower raised her eyes, "Be quiet and I'll tell you!"

After a pause, she regained her composure and sighed, "As I was saying, the wicked Kilech told the mother her pups would die-,"

Scorch interrupted, "You said that part already."

Flower glared at her impatient son, but just cracked her neck and went on, "The mother begged him that there must be something she could do to save her precious pups. The wicked Kilech would never pass up on an offer like that, and told her if she allowed him to corrupt one of her pups, there was a chance the others could live."

Scorch leapt to his paws, "Then what?"

"Sit down before your sisters wake up!" Ordered Flower angrily.

Obediently, Scorch settled down again. Flower continued, "Although it upset her, the mother agreed to sacrifice one pup for the others. The next day, her pups were born. The parents were happy that they now had four little pups to watch grow, but one was stillborn. The mother hoped that was the pup she had sacrificed. She was wrong, and as they pups opened their eyes for the first time she saw pure bloodthirsty ambition and vengeance in the eldest pup's eyes. The mother wept because she knew she couldn't risk raising her son, knowing what he would one day become. So, that night the mother took the eldest son to the border, and left him in the cold." Flower looked away for a moment, and when Scorch saw her eyes again, they were cold and distant, "She had to ignore the pain in her heart to save her pack and her family. So she left her son there. She waited in the cold to see if someone would find him, and a fae from the other pack discovered the pup and took him in as her own. She watched him grow from the other side of the border, and hoped that he would be happier where he now lived."

When Flower stopped talking, Scorch cocked his head, "Is that _it_? What happens at the end? Does he end up being bad or does he become the hero?"

Flower nudged him fondly, "I don't know what happens at the end. Maybe one day you'll find out. Now, get some sleep."

Sighing, Scorch closed his eyes and curled up beside his mother, asleep at last.


End file.
